


Body Worship

by Sundae_Driver



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Body Worship, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Emotions, Smoking, Smoking Marijuana, happy Arthur fleck, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundae_Driver/pseuds/Sundae_Driver
Summary: It's yours and Arthur's first anniversary, and you want to try something new. Something that sober Arthur would never agree to... Body Worship.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request written for Anonymous on my blog @Joker-flecked-me

You and Arthur have been dating for a year now. In fact, today was your anniversary, and you wanted to make it personal, not only for you but for Arthur as well. There was something you had always wanted to do but knew Arthur wouldn't usually be up for. Body worship. It wasn't long into your relationship when the two of you first had sex, but from that very day, you learned how deep his insecurities were. Arthur threw himself into pleasing you. While that was fantastic in its own way, you desperately wanted to show Arthur just how sexy you thought he was. So, you came up with a plan.

You had cooked up Arthur's favorite meal, spaghetti, and meatballs, and played reruns of the Murray show. You had candles lit and the radio playing on low in the background. You even managed to get both of you the next day off. When Arthur came home from work, you could tell he had been looking forward to this all day. And truth be told, so were you. You noticed Arthur had been smiling before he even walked in the door, something that rarely happened. Perfect, he was in a good mood.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart," you said, throwing your arms around Arthur, "Welcome home." Arthur chuckled and kissed the top of your head, squeezing you back.

"Happy anniversary," Arthur said, shyly. It was still very new to Arthur, this being his first anniversary, after all. You led Arthur into the kitchen and heard him gasp as he took in the scene. You blushed, proud that he seemed to like the effort you had put into getting this together. "Babe, this is amazing," Arthur said, awe clear in his voice. You giggled and motioned for him to sit at the table.

"Dinner is just about ready," You kissed his forehead once he got seated, "You just sit tight, and I'll get the food served up." Arthur tried to protest, but you insisted. In your mind, tonight was all about Arthur, and you wanted to pamper him. The two of you talked casually as you enjoyed dinner. You were thankful to hear that today was uneventful for Arthur. Too many days did he come home with horror stories about work.

"So what did you do today," Arthur asked, taking a massive bite of pasta. You loved to watch Arthur eat, it was always a relief when he scarfed down food like this.

"Nothing really," you said, before reaching into your bag, "But I did stop by my dealer's house and got some extra special weed for tonight." You were nervous about Arthur's response to this. He didn't often partake in getting high with you, but this was a crucial part of your plan.

"Nice," Arthur smiled, still shoveling food into his mouth, "I think I will smoke with you tonight if you bought enough?" You knew your face gave away how excited you were. You loved getting high with Arthur. When he smoked, Arthur was finally able to relax, the lines in his face smoothing out, and his grin coming easier. Perfect.

You had specifically bought an Indica strain for just the perfect amount of body buzz and relaxation. As the two of you finished cleaning and headed to the living room, you carefully rolled a blunt for the two of you to share. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw the sheer girth of the blunt you rolled, and you busted into laughter.

"You've got big plans for today, huh," Arthur teased, flirty look on his face.

"Very big plans," You winked as you sparked your lighter. The best hit you'll ever get from a blunt was the first one. You inhaled deeply, enjoying the grassy flavor before blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Boy that hits the spot," You said, passing it to Arthur. You watched Arthur bring the blunt to his lips and inhale, and for the millionth time, you wished you were that blunt. There was just something about Arthur smoking that just really got you going.

As the two of you smoked, you could see Arthur slowly sink into the couch. His laugh was freer, and his affection less guarded. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across your hand as you watch the Murray Franklin show. As the time ticked by, your thoughts and anticipation made you squeeze your legs together. You were also extremely nervous. There was no guarantee this was going to go your way.

"Arthur," you said, leaning over to whisper in his ear, "I want to try something new tonight." Arthur turned to give you a flirty look, before waving for you to continue. Nerves surged, and your heart pounded, "I want tonight to be all about you. I want to worship you with my hands, my mouth, with everything." Your hands shook as you turned his face towards you. You wanted him to see how badly you wanted this.

Arthur paused for a moment, eyes wary and searching. You knew on a regular day this would be unbearable for Arthur. You knew his trauma and insecurities would ruin any attempt you made, but tonight he was relaxed. He had a good day at work, a hot meal in his belly, and THC coursing through his body. "We can try," Arthur finally said after the long stretch of silence. You finally let out your breath and relaxed. "You really want this, don't you," Arthur asked, and you nodded, "Okay, let's try this then."

You smiled widely at him, tears springing to your eyes. The amount of love and trust Arthur had just put into your hands, nearly overwhelming you. You held his hand as you walked to the bedroom together. You shut the door tightly, closing the two of you into your bedroom. The place where the two of you were most intimate, where you made love, where you comforted each other from nightmares, where you explored each other's minds and bodies. It was a place dear to your heart.

Arthur looked nervous, almost like it was his first time again. "We can stop anytime you want to," you said, hoping to reassure him. Arthur was quite a bit taller than you, so you reached up to grab his neck and pull him into a kiss. Arthur was so wound up that the moment your lips met, he moaned. This allowed you to deepen the kiss quickly. You kept it slow and passionate, lips and tongues sliding against each other in a sensual dance. Your hands came up to unbutton Arthur's shirt, and with each button, he got needier. Arthur was panting when you began to kiss his neck. You left the smallest hints of a hickey here and there, lavishing in the smell of him. Cigarette smoke, vanilla, and the barest hint of musk. It was intoxicating.

You pushed the now open shirt off Arthur's shoulders and onto the floor. You made quick work of his pants and underwear, and in front of you stood the sexiest man, fully naked. Arthur's face was flush, a mixture of arousal and embarrassment.

"I would feel more comfortable if you were naked too," Arthur said, and you smiled at his honesty. You decided to give him a little show as you delicately removed every piece of clothing. When you both were entirely naked, you reached out for Arthur's hand and pulled him onto the bed.

"You are so handsome," You said, kissing his nose lightly, "I am going to kiss every inch of you." Arthur smiled as you began to shower his face in kisses. "I love how expressive your eyes are," You said, kissing each lid tenderly, "I love the strong shape of your nose." You kissed your way down the bridge of his nose, making Arthur chuckle. "I love how soft your lips are," You dipped to kiss him, pausing a moment to indulge, "I love your jawline, it literally kills me." Arthur laughed as you kissed your way around his jaw.

You continued to praise every single part of his body with your words and your kisses. You told him how sexy his neck was and how often you longed to kiss him there. You whispered how beautiful his body was as you caressed, kissed, and stroked every tender piece of skin. You even cautiously planted a kiss over his nipple, eager to see his response and please when you found they were sensitive. You spent extra time on his hands, thighs, stomach, and cock. Your favorite parts of his body.

Arthur began to moan with need as soon as you reached his chest and hadn't stopped since. You sucked on each of his fingers, traced each vein with your tongue. You kissed each rib and licked down the little trail of hair. You kissed his ankles and calves and showered his thighs in open mouth kisses. With every inch you got closer to his groin, the more desperate Arthur became. His cock was painfully hard, laying flat against his stomach. You were so turned on that you felt wetness trickle down your leg. Arthur laid there as you lavished him in attention and affection.

When you finally licked a hot strip up his cock, Arthur chocked out a moan. You took your time kissing and licking every sexy inch of Arthur’s cock before taking it into your mouth. You didn't want him to cum this way, so you slowly bobbed your head, relishing in the taste of his precum and how heavy he felt in your mouth. Your pussy ached to be filled, and you wouldn't be able to last much longer without sinking yourself onto him.

"I'm going to ride you now," You said, voice low and thick with arousal. Arthur didn't seem to have any words, so he just nodded, face showing all the consent you needed. You straddled his hips and reached between you, positioning him at your entrance. You eased down onto Arthur's cock oh so slowly. Every inch that you sank down felt like a thousand sparks of pleasure igniting at once. You had never been this needy before, and Arthur filled you to the brim. Once you took Arthur wholly inside of you, you had to pause a moment to adjust.

"You feel so fucking good," Arthur said, hands gripping your hips. His voice alone was almost enough to make you cum right there. You slowly shifted forward, Arthur's cock gliding in and out of you.

"I won't last long," you panted, pleasure tightly coiling in your belly. Arthur's hands helped to guide you in a slow and steady pace. Each push and pull of his cock into your tight heat, pulled loud moans out of you. This was mind-blowing. You weren't sure if it was the weed or just how long you had wanted this, but it was a pleasure like you had never experienced before.

"Faster, sweetheart," Arthur pleaded, and you obeyed. Your rise and fall picked up speed and lost its rhythm. You were chasing your own pleasure, knowing that Arthur would want you to cum first, if not simultaneously. Your whole body felt like a spring coiled to its limit. Every muscle in your body was tense with need and oh so ready for release.

"Fuck, Arthur, I'm going to cum," You cried out and leaned forward. Arthur thrust into you, and you met him time and time again. You knew tears were falling down your face as every nerve in your body exploded with pleasure. All the tension in your body reached its breaking point before shattering into a million pieces. You heard Arthur cry out as he spilled inside of you. You could feel his cock pulse with each wave of pleasure, causing pleasurable aftershocks to run through you.

You laid down on top of Arthur, both of you sweaty and sticking together, but neither of you cares. Both of you laid there, Arthur's cock still inside of you, as you caught your breath. You heard Arthur's breath hitch, and you looked up to see tears falling from his face. Your eyes filled with tears, emotions raw from the passion the two of you had shared.

"Thank you," Arthur whispered, voice thick with tears, "Thank you so much." You spent the rest of the evening holding each other. You cried and laughed and said a million I love You's. You had never felt so emotionally exposed before, and you knew it had healed something rooted inside of Arthur. That evening had finally sealed a part of Arthur that had been open and aching. You knew that Arthur was your one and only, but tonight only solidified that fact. As the two of you drifted off into sleep, your heart sang a content and soulful toon.

"I love you, Arthur," you whispered into the darkness.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! This piece is very dear to me, and I'd love to see what you all think :)


End file.
